Call me Natsu-sama and beg!
by lalapie203
Summary: Everyone knows that Lucy Asheley wears the pants in her and Natsu Draigon's relationship but what about when they are in the car...


In all of Edolos people know about Natsu Draigon and Lucy Ashley's relationship, and what they see is true that both love each other deeply. But they all think it is Lucy who wears the pants in the relationship, I mean it is believable for what we saw before, how deathly he is afraid of her and does everything she says without questioning. At the beginning people questioned the relationship until they saw Lucy blush and Natsu kiss they saw the love in the eyes of the lovers, but what they don't know is the relationship has another part… the sex part. The part where everyone thinks Lucy is control too, but what they don't know it's actually Natsu, why? Easy, because they have sex in his car…

It was a cold night and the world of Edolos; most people were asleep in their houses. Who cares about them? Let's zoom in to the car with flames as the design where our beloved couple is shall we?

**Natsu POV**

Lucy was squirming underneath me which I love the feeling of having her under my control and making her beg… I was pinning her hands above her head and slowly butterfly kissing her body from her neck down and down and her soft moans always make me wonder if it's the same person I date outside this car… I love my car here I'm the boss…

**Normal POV**

He was still kissing her and she was losing her sanity and he liked it. He straddled her and started outling her body that was barely covered (Lucy is wearing what she wears in the manga) Lucy arched her back wanting more of his hot touches and moaned when he started licking slowly leaving a trail of saliva "N-n-Natsu…h-hu ….oh~" she moaned again when he started kissing with those dangerous hot lips of his "hmm need something _Lucy-san?" _he smirked when she began to whimper, who knew she had a helpless side which only he could see, he loved it… "S-stop t-te-e-easing me…ohhh" she protested and moaned when he started playing with her breasts arching her back again "no can do Lucy. What are thinking showing your body like that, hmm you know it belongs to me so why do it?" she couldn't answer to busy panting heavily and trying to cross her legs to ease the pain which didn't go unnoticed by salmon-haired man and made his smirk appear again "Oh is someone turned on?" and he ripped her so called clothing leaving her glorious naked body to his hungry eyes he started to insert one finger in her wet womanhood slowly enjoying how he was breaking the strong woman. "N-N-Natsu…*pant*… ohhhh~" he added another digit and was starting to suck her upper body everywhere, her breasts, stomach and neck leaving love marks everywhere… Looking at his 'masterpiece' he was pleased "there now you will be forced to wear unrevealing clothes" Lucy was panting and moaning still since his fingers were still pumping inside and out but she breathed out "ba-bastard…" to which Natsu chuckled and started to rub her clit with his thumb making her arch and grind on him trying to get her body to touch his but he kept her in place wanting her to beg first then start the real part. He wanted her to beg for it, he wanted her to drop her pride and beg, how much he loved seeing her beg, Lucy was huffing from irritation and wanted him to be inside her, "beg for it Lucy" her eyes widened in shock but he smirked "come on you want it you have to beg." Just as she was to protest he removed his fingers making her whine and he tied her hands with his goggles to the clothes hanger above the window knowing her hands will get tired from being held up but does he care…no. he takes his clothes off slowly knowing that this is also torturing her, he then starts kissing her leg and started going up to her thighs and then licks her inner thigh and reaches her womanhood which he kisses around and plants short kisses on her opening and poor Lucy is moaning her heart out "N-N-Natsu~" he just loves how she moans his name "Hmmm" he answers her without stopping his task, she was about to answer but got caught up with a moan when he started to lick her womanhood he was devouring her! Natsu just looks up at her and notices how inviting she looks her head leaning on the window while her hair is messy and spread out, she was sweating and panting and her face was flushed then she looked at him with those half lidded eyes full of lust which gave him a hard on as if he wasn't hard and then she moaned his name when he started to lick faster and that reminded him she still needs to beg…

He stops licking making her whine louder than before and look at him with anger but that made her wish she didn't look why? Because Natsu was stroking himself and them the familiar ach came back. When he caught her gaze he started to stork faster and she crossed her legs trying to ease the aching but it was no use. "come on Lucy beg" he smirked knowing that very soon she will have to beg him…she whimpered when his storks became faster "p-p-please…"she whispered but that wasn't enough for him "louder and call me Natsu-sama" her eyes widen but she realized that if she wanted him she has to throw her pride away and let him take her "P-P-Please N-Na-Natsu-sama…P-p-please enter me I b-b-beg you P-P-Please.." and that made him snap he got what he wanted and he started to ram into her and she arched her back and moaned loudly… "Come on Lucy keep calling me Natsu-sama it turns me on even more!"

"NATSU-SAMA , NATSU-SAMA, NATSU-SAMA" she kept screaming his name and he continued to pound harder and faster hitting every pleasurable spot she has until he hit that one spot…

"NATSU-SAMA!" and with that she released and all of it was eaten by Natsu who was still pounding into her. "Just a little more Lucy… I'm almost there…"

"Natsuuuu~ I can help you with that let use my hands pleaaaaase~"

But he didn't let her go instead he pulled out of her and slammed into her so hard that made her scream "tsk Lucy I told you to call me Natsu-sama, right? so try that again"

"*pant* Natsu-sama *pant* please let me *pant* help you *pant*…"

"much better!" he said feeling satisfied with her obedience he untied the goggles and she immediately pounced on him and looked him in the eye and lowered herself on his hard member and started to suck him dry it was weird tasting her juices but she didn't care she wanted to give him a blowjob he will never forget.

"Ah~ Lucy use your tongue!" and she did. Then she massaged his balls and sucked more making him groan then release in her mouth which she swallowed all of it.

She collapsed the nights event finally getting to her she collapsed over Natsu and he put her next to him and hugged her from behind.

"Love you…"

"Fuck you bastard!"

"Great let's go another round then!"

"Wha… Oh~" and they went for another round…

The next day everyone wondered why Lucy Ashley was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans while wincing and limping when she was walking….

***blush* I cannot believe I wrote that so tell me what you think since this is my first time writing something like this...**


End file.
